


A Little Shard of Death

by templefugate



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Female Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Being able to buy a pack of cigarettes at sixteen isn't included in the list of cancer perks, it seems.





	A Little Shard of Death

"You're joking, right?"

A retort was on Hazel's tongue before the desk clerk even finished speaking.

"Are you supposed to be older than you look?" When they'd first walked up to the gas station counter, Isaac's hand clutching Hazel's arm like a life preserver, the woman had been sleepy-eyed. Scratch that, _Sandra's,_ as her faded plastic identification card read, sleepy-eyes went wide and alert the moment Isaac's request left his lips. "Or is this some kind of police thing? Whoever you kids are, we follow the rules here. If you aren't eighteen, we won't sell you cigarettes."

"But it's not for-" Isaac never got to finish. A greying haired man in a Pacers cap dropped a king size candy bar and large coffee onto the counter, clearing his throat as he did so. The sound was as loud as a bomb dropping, a noise that could only be rivaled by the cling of the door shutting behind them as the duo hurried outside. As the two left, Hazel caught Sandra's quick, practiced chatter, but never had a chance to find out if the man behind them had a rewards card.

"There's a Speedway about five minutes away," Hazel said, digging through her purse for her car keys. "Three if we ignore the speed limit." Not like she had much to lose if she did that.

Isaac grunted, and Hazel gave a grunt-like snort in reply. When she got home, she'd have to throw away all these damn reciepts.

The thump made Hazel's heart race. Never a good sign - it made her lungs lose a quarter of their already waning power, and set her whole body on edge. It took her a second to notice the pack of Camels on the ground. For a moment, she just stared at it, unable to even blink. Then, with a shaking gaze, she turned towards the direction it had come from.

"You looked like you needed them more than I did," Pacers man said. He gestured towards Phillip.

"Thanks," Isaac replied, in what sounded more like a question.

Hazel gave him a quick wave and her best excuse for a smile before leaning down and grabbing the box.

Eons later, when they'd finally gotten into Hazel's car and she'd started the ignition, Isaac again spoke. "Are we done?"

Hazel sighed but for once got no reply. "I suppose," she responded.


End file.
